1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to 3D image display, and particularly to 3D viewing glasses with electrical connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D movies are gaining popularity, in which 3D viewing glasses is required for proper viewing. The 3D viewing glasses can be divided into active and passive view according to the operating mechanism. The active 3D viewing glasses are electronically powered. Commonly used active 3D viewing glasses contain a flexible printed circuit board at the temple for electrical connection. This arrangement is difficult to assemble and expensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.